Rock Romance
by JessicaAndrews666
Summary: harry and Ginny run away from the images that are the conciquence of destroying the dark lord. Now their in a Heavy gothic metal group and are in engaland for a tour. hg/r/h/g Duh! Good Draco, non-clutsy Nevill. fluffy!!! Chapters named for my Fav. bands!
1. KoRn

"umm. hi" Ginny said  
  
"I should curse the both of you for leaving like you did. I really should. You could have atleased written to say you were all right" Harry's mouth hung  
  
"how'd you"  
  
"Don't play dumb Harry, everyone knows that disguise, and you missy didn't change you voice" She told them then flung her arms around the both of them  
  
"I'm so glad your back!" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione! What'd you doing?" Ron asked coming up with a infant in a pouch on his chest and ice creme.  
  
"Nothing Ron, just saying Hello"  
  
"Oh, Do we know them?" He asked giving a finger full of ice crème to the kid.  
  
"Oh Ron Don't feed him ice creme. He'll ruin his teeth  
  
"He's only got one Herm and a little bit of sugars just fine" He argued  
  
"your so daft," She muttered  
  
"same old same old" Ginny and Harry said together.  
  
"really. do I know you" harry waved his hand at Ron so he could see threw the disguises.  
  
"HARRY! GINNY!" He yelled dropping the ice crème  
  
"I'm gonna kill you guys!" Harry ducked behind Ginny  
  
"Don't think that'll save you" Draco Malfoy said striding up to them  
  
"Calm down Ron, I told you they' come back sooner or later." Harry shook his hand  
  
"Good to see you Dragon"  
  
"I haven't been called that since you left you know And I didn't miss it"  
  
Harry smiled. Draco had turned to the light side and trained with him Ginny Ron Hermione and Neville to defeat the dark lord. They had been instant friends once they got over the school rivalry  
  
"You haven't changed one bit" Ginny told Ron  
  
"And what are you wearing young lady!?"  
  
She looked down innocently and smiled "Clothes, whatever else would I wear?"  
  
"Harry you've turned my sister into."  
  
"I didn't do any thing" He swore  
  
"I suggest we take this somewhere more private" Draco said and tossed a portkey out of his pocket.  
  
"safe for the baby" he confirmed at Hermione and they all were transported to Malfoy Manor  
  
"wow, you've done a lot with this place" Harry said  
  
"Shut it Potter, I like it the way it is."  
  
"right whatever, I want Ginny to change clothes" Ron said  
  
"Get used to this Ron, I'm an Icon and I cant go changing my style"  
  
"Well you've been gone for 6 years I expect anyone who looked up to you then expects you to change" He told her unstrapping his son and bouncing him on his lap.  
  
"Hand.. him? /Ron nodded\ hand him here" She requested  
  
"His names Raymond" Hermione said passing her son along  
  
"wow, I'm a aunt, Harry look at him, I'm his auntie" She blubbered  
  
"yea, I cant believe you actually had the courage to procreate Ron, knowing what a cross between you and Hermione could be." Ron threw a pillow at him  
  
"you guys are married right?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yea, and u weren't here to be best man" Ron said throwing another pillow at Harry  
  
"we truly are sorry, we just had to get away" Ginny said  
  
"of course we do" Hermione put a hand on hers  
  
"Still no excuse though" Harry berated himself  
  
"What happened after we left?" Ginny asked  
  
Draco decided to take this  
  
"There were services held and memorials for all the dead. They made Neville headmaster of Hogwarts in Dumbledors place, youngest ever, he's done wonders with the place. I became head Aurora and Ron became minister of magic" Ginny looked shocked  
  
"wow!" Harry said  
  
"they also raised memorials of you two, because everyone thought you were dead" Draco continued  
  
"Which is something I'm gonna fix In the morning" Hermione said  
  
"right eight, Hermiones owner of the prophet now, two years running and not a word in that magazine doesn't have truth to it now" Hermione smiled proudly  
  
"I myself got married a year after that war"  
  
"Oh yea? To who?" harry asked?  
  
"her name was Margaret Bangkok, she was from Buebaton, muggle born, but she...she died giving birth to my son" Harry saw the tears in his eyes  
  
"Oh Draco" Ginny said  
  
"no, I'm all right, I just. you know, stil hurts some, the memories"  
  
"did. did your son?"  
  
"No, fortunately. He's upstairs actually, His name is Severus"  
  
"So you're a dad?"  
  
"Shocked?" Harry nodded  
  
"And you. what have you been up to these past years"  
  
"well, um actually nothing really" Ginny said modestly  
  
"Rolling Stone seems to disagree" Draco said  
  
Harry looked stunned at him  
  
"I'm well informed"  
  
"What's he talking about Hermione asked  
  
"Were part of a heavy metal group called Shadows. Were actually touring England right now. It kicks off 3 weeks from Monday" Ginny said  
  
"your in a band?" Ron asked  
  
"You could call it that"  
  
"The Shadows? Ive heard of you guys, like just last week on the news, their lead singer and their keybordist got engaged or something didn't they?" Ron asked  
  
Ginny blushed profusely and harry hung his head and nodded. Hermione gasped and Draco just laughed  
  
"Wha's funny?" Ron asked  
  
"Ron.you are so slow.think about it" Darco said  
  
He did and didn't come up with anything until Ginny hand up her hand to show a pretty blue diamond on her finger 


	2. Linkin Park

Harry Potter has always been considered brave of the brave, he faced and defeated the dark lord Voldemort many times over. After the great Serpent wars, when harry defeated Lord Voldemort for the final time, with the help of young Virginia Weasley, The lady who was prophesied to be his greatest strength. The wizarding world was overjoyed. Many were lost in the last battles, including Harry's Guardian Remus Lupin, and his Mentor, Albus Dumbledor. But most lost family in those times, even Ginny, who lost 4 brothers her mother and father. After the war, harry and Ginny disappeared.  
  
6 years after the serpent wars Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm, it was 6 in the morning on a Saturday.  
  
"Ah bugger, I forgot to turn that bloody machine off" he groaned.  
  
Ginny sat up next to him.  
  
"well would you turn it off now? Some of us are trying to get beauty sleep here." He reached over and flicked the switch.  
  
"You don't need beauty sleep, your already beautiful" he whispered to her. It was true, for all the training He and Ginny went threw she had become lean and fit, her body was trim and toned and her red hair framing her face made her look like a goddess  
  
"Smooth talker" She whispered back. Harry too had become every girls dream of a man, he had grown about a foot, being now 6'0 and muscular, but not to muscular. He was devilishly handsome and his smile could make any woman fall to the ground from weak knees. His hair fell in his face in the way that made him look ever so cute and his eyes, oh his eyes seemed to mirror his very soul and could hypnotize you with a glance. Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him softly.  
  
"Your breath stinks" She told him  
  
"so does yours but you don't hear me complaining"  
  
"You just did" he smiled and kissed her again. Just ten the phone rang. Harry groaned and reached over to the cordless  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Harry, my man, Chancy booked us for tonight at the Yellow Rose, I hope that ok, being its all short notice  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny  
  
"Gin are we busy tonight"  
  
"from the nature of the call/ she looked at the caller ID\ and the caller I'm guessing yes"  
  
"Tonight's fine Rex, what time?"  
  
7, but be there at 6 to warm up  
  
"right see you then tell Chance thank you" He told him in a sarcastic manor  
  
o I will  
  
"bye"  
  
bye  
  
Harry hung up the phine  
  
"6 o'clock at the yellow rose" he told her  
  
Ever since that last battle harry and Ginny had been living in America, as muggles. They cashed in every last galleon they had and bought a loft in New York. As it turns out they were both very good singers and for the past 3 years they had been a part of a fast growing band called the shadows. Goth metal in variety they seemed very popular with the American teenagers. Their fame spread nation wide only a year ago and they were now on tour around America, currently in Chicago.  
  
Harry got up out of bed,  
  
"Come on were awake we might as well get dressed" Harry sighed  
  
"yea, race you to the shower" Ginny challenged  
  
Harry and Ginny raced for the small bathroom their hotel room provided.  
  
"I beat you" harry teased  
  
"Na Uh! I got in her first" She said  
  
"Well I would have been in here first, but its polite to let the lady go in front." He said  
  
"Oh right, my perfect gentle man" She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
Later that after noon they were wandering around the city trying to avoid a mob of obsessed gothic teens and had ducked inside a coffee shop. They were enjoying a cappichino by the fire when Harry's cell phone vibrated against his leather covered hip  
  
"Merlin I hate this thing, always scares the fire out of me"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Harry! Harry oh my god, I just got a call from a client in London, he wants to book you guys for a tour around England! Isn't that fabulous!? Your going Global! I already called Rex and Taylor, they both agreed to except the offer, so if you and Ginny, who I assume is with you could just.come down to the office and sign some forms  
  
"Jill, Jill I'm gonna have to call you back with an answer for that.I'm not so sure"  
  
harry this is world wide coverage were talking about, you CAN NOT turn this down  
  
"I'll call you later"  
  
He hung up and rubbed his temples  
  
"what? What is it?"  
  
"They. they want to.to go to England, for a tour" Her eyes widened in fright  
  
"Calm down Ginny, we don't have to accept you know, Its ok"  
  
"harry, I don't want to go back, I know we should but, the memories Harry,"  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
"Did Rex and Taylor."  
  
"They agreed."  
  
"So were stuck"  
  
"were never stuck Gin,"  
  
"maybe we should go back"  
  
"Only if you want to Ginny,"  
  
"well what do you want harry?"  
  
He sighed "I think, maybe your right, we left to escape the nightmares, and we did. The memories maybe hard, but you know sooner or later we will have to face them. Especially, since I'm going to ask this" He got up turned around and got onto one knee  
  
"Ginny weasley, I have faced every hardship in my life with you. We've been through things no one can imagine. Horrible things. Now I want to share the good things, the things everyone dreams of. The rest of our lives, growing old together, having kids. Please, Gin, will you marry me?" She smiled  
  
"Harry I love you and I would gladly marry you." He hugged her and kissed her as a few people in the coffee shop cheered.  
  
"Lets get out of here." He said they took a taxi to Jill's office and signed the forms and informed their publicist of their planned marriage, it was on the front page of every newspaper in the nation the next morning, and for the next week did nothing but interviews with Rolling stone, Spin and Teen about their relationship, band, and upcoming tour. 


	3. Disturbed

That next Saturday they sat in their room curled up together on the couch talking about what their wedding will be like.  
  
"I want Ron as my best man, and Charlie, Draco and Neville as my grooms men"  
  
"Hermione of course as my brides maid, if she wants to"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"And I don't know anyone else, all my mates.well you know" she referred to the last battle  
  
"Yea" he rubbed up her arms comfortingly  
  
"and maybe we can have the ceremony at hogwarts? On the lawns" harry smiled at her  
  
"That'd be lovely" He sighed  
  
"Do you ant to do a traditional wizard wedding, with the magical bonding and robes and everything?" He nodded/  
  
"Most defiantly."  
  
"We could have Rex and Taylor as ushers.Oh my god, can you imagine them in suits?" harry laughed  
  
"No, but are you sure you want them, that would mean telling them about.us. and wizards."  
  
"Yea, I think I'm ready to share it wish them."  
  
"We'll have to get back in the habit of using magic." He told her  
  
"I want to, It was fun while it lasted, but we really aren't apart of the muggle world no matter how hard we try." He only nodded  
  
"I was thinking we could use Lilies as out Flowers, you know, for your mum" She said  
  
"that's clever, I'd like that."  
  
"Do you know, we don't have a song, what'll we dance to for our first dance"  
  
"How about Crypt of Agony, or Sadistic, or, or maybe the Venom's Drip?" He suggested their most popular songs  
  
"Funny guy, no really"  
  
"I think we should worry about it tomorrow, I'm tired" He said. She snuggled into him and planned on falling asleep there together when he said  
  
"Can you imagine us and all our guests dancing to Alone I break?" He asked. Hysterical laugher followed before he picked her up and they both went to sleep.  
  
The next night  
  
Harry and Ginny ran threw the crowd around the arena surrounded by security. The warmed up their instruments practiced a little, and changed into their clothes.  
  
Ginny had on black leather pants and a tight red tank top that showed most of her stomach. It had criminal written across the chest and chains were hanging from her pants. There were safety pins lining the rips in the shirt and she had her hair flowing down onto her shoulders, dark make up stood out on her face and her combat boots made the out fit complete. She put in a black rose belly ring and 5 rings in each ear.  
  
Harry had on black jeans that were very loose and felt like Dudleys. They expressed his past he said and a tight black muscle shirt that brought out this superb body. He had a dragon tooth earring in to mourn Bill and so many others deaths and again combat boots, He too had on many chains but no pins and a lightning bolt painted across where his scar would be if he hadn't charmed it invisible with glamour.  
  
"You look smashing he said  
  
"you ready?" He nodded and they ran out on stage with Taylor and Rex jumping and screaming. After their first few song Rex took the mic away from harry  
  
"Hello Chicago!' their was a roar from the crowd  
  
"Now as everyone knows, my man harry made his move on Ginny.finally and popped that big question" another roar of congratulations from their audience  
  
"yea, we wish you the best of luck guys really. Now unfortunately we don't write sappy pussy songs about love so we cant dedicate a song to you" Ginny doubled over in laughter and Harry ran a hand over his mouth  
  
"So were gonna let this little footage here that Tay and I edited out say it to you" a big screen behind them kicked on. It showed multiple images of Harry and Ginny both professional and home videos put together making a blur of happy images. Footage of them on stage, behind set, music videos at parties and premiers, seemed to be from every point of their lives. Harry put an arm around her waist and kissed her and there was another load outburst from the crowd as the video ended and so did their kiss  
  
Ginny hugged both the men and harry 'man' hugged them  
  
"OK our last song for the night guys, lets hear you make some noise!" Rex yelled and the started playing again. Ginny pounded on the key board and Harry Screamed into the mic..  
  
Liberate your mind  
  
You motherfucker, you're so narrow-minded  
  
So narrow-minded  
  
Liberate your mind  
  
Now motherfucker, will you liberate your mind  
  
This time  
  
Bold motherfucker  
  
Don't limit your mind  
  
Can;t you see that the pace  
  
Has fallen behind  
  
All the hate in your heart  
  
Will be leaving you blind  
  
So bold motherfucker  
  
Don't you limit your mind  
  
This time  
  
Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting. I  
  
"Out of Zion shall come forth a law  
  
And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem  
  
Nation shall not raise sword against nation  
  
And they shall not learn war anymore  
  
For the mouth of the Lord hath spoken"  
  
Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting. (Disturbed)  
  
At the songs end they blew kissed to the crowd and ran off the stage  
  
"ONTO LONDON~" Taylor yelled popping a bottle if Champaign  
  
"Home!" harry toasted  
  
"Yea, Home" Ginny confimed  
  
"Sending you blighters back where you came from" Rex said they laughed and toasted and partied all night into the next morning.  
  
2 weeks later harry and Ginny stepped of a Boeing 767 into the London airport  
  
"Welcome home" She said Harry just grabbed their luggage and called a Taxi, Taylor and Rex were arriving next week some time, then they'd tell then about being. different, now all that Ginny was concerned with was sleeping. Shed been up the entire night before with nerves. They got a hotel room and settled in for the night. They slept in and decided to take in the sites of London see if it had changed much and it hadn't. Dressed in their normal attire of black black and more black they got many glances and scowls. It seemed Sunday morning didn't accommodate many young people so they found themselves trying to avoid as many people as possible. They walked all over the town and by pure accident ended up outside a small tavern, called the leaky Caldron.  
  
"How'd we end up here?" She asked  
  
"My guess'd be magic" he whispered  
  
"Ha ha, well lets go inside and just you know."  
  
"see if we can land our selves a large crowd and front page of the daily prophet?" He asked  
  
"just explore," she said  
  
"as you wish milady, but just for the record I warned against this"  
  
"well if you feel so adamant put on a disguise" She suggested  
  
"you too" He waved his hands in front of both their faces and they transformed into what harry had always used as his disguise. Harry had long since stowed away his wand and was now able to do wandless magic. He had brown hair was shorter and had brown eyes no scar no glassed. Ginny had blonde hair green eyes and was more tan.  
  
"You are so predictable" She said  
  
"yep, don't feel like trying to visualize something different" He said  
  
"what ever" They entered the pub and it went silent, Tom went to pull out his wand thinking they were muggles, Harry saw this and placed a shield around himself and Ginny. The stupefy curse bounced around the room  
  
"No need for that, were wizards" She said. They got many questioning glances, most aimed at their outfits. That were black and in gin's case revealing. He put a hand around her waist and lead her to the back were he tapped the brick on the wall 3 times and the date appeared  
  
"Do you have money?" she asked  
  
"Of course, probably 2 or 3 hundred galleons when changed She nodded  
  
"Gringotts first." They made their way threw the streets with odd glances thrown their way.  
  
"Wow, it feels like home doesn't it Harry? I didn't realize how much I missed this" She sighed looking at all the magical things they hadn't see in over 6 years.  
  
"yea" They went into gingotts and changed their money over, giving them a considerable amount.  
  
"You want some new robes or something? You can look at wedding dresses or something" he said  
  
"Robes yes, dresses no. that I want to do with Hermione" she said looking at a telescope sitting outside  
  
"Well then why don't we go?" She heard a voice say. A young woman with Brown hair and a rounded belly came out her arms cross 


	4. Eve6

"Your getting married!?" Ron asked  
  
"yea, we.were not sure when or anything, we were gonna wait till we told you" Ginny said  
  
"I don't believe this,"  
  
"why not?" harry asked slightly offended  
  
"Because that's my baby sister and I haven't seen her for 6 years, its entirely your fault, not to mention she's in some satanic band flaunts herself in front of hundreds of people and now she's getting married!  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Ginny stood up and handed harry the baby.  
  
"First off it was my idea to get away from all this shit. None of this is Harry's fault. I don't flout myself in front of Anyone for your information. Shadows is about music nothing else, and certainly not Satan because you forget I met him! And I was hopping you'd be happy that I was marrying Harry, because I love him!" She apperated away and Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose  
  
"well that went well" he sighed  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ron asked  
  
"I'm not privileged to give you that information  
  
"I'm minister of magic, I am privileged to all information, now tell me where she went or I'll throw you in azkaban"  
  
"empty threat Ron, I'm sorry today went like this" harry got up  
  
"wait" Draco yelled  
  
Harry stopped  
  
"You cant spring this on us after so many years and expect exceptance, not totally, ok maybe Ron acted irrationally, but it's a lot of pressure, of not knowing what's happened to your very best friends, worrying about if they were hurt or why you didn't come back. Then to find out you just didn't feel like it. Its unnerving. Give us all a break ok Potter" Harry looked at him  
  
"I understand" He said  
  
"But heres something you don't, you weren't there with Voldemort that last battle. You didn't see what we saw, when me and gin, when we bonded our powers to kill him the link, it gave us every memory he had, we watched him torture people for hours, we watched him perform a ritual on a 5 year old boy slicing him to bits, we watched her parents die, and my parents die, we watched the longbottoms and the prewwitts be put under curses for days straight while he laughed. you have no idea the horrors of watching that. Knowing that every corner you turn, he was there, knowing the one man who killed all those people stood their plotting about who to murder next" harry had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry" Ron said  
  
"No! No don't you dare pity us. Don't you dare" harry sat down and just cried while Hermione had moved next to him and was murmuring sympathetically.  
  
"I have to go find Ginny" He announced getting up  
  
"Harry, tell her I'm sorry I said those things. I had no clue what I was talking about"  
  
"Here, these are floor tickets for our first concert here. If we don't see you till then, those are combo back stage passes. Four of them bring Neville. I'll try and see you before then thought, maybe dinner or.something.I gotta go" Ron watched Harry apperate and looked down at the tickets  
  
Right outside hogwarts grounds on a hill~*~*~  
  
Harry Appereated and sat down next to Ginny  
  
"he said he's sorry," He muttered  
  
"He just belittled my entire life and he's sorry?" She asked writing quickly on a pad of paper  
  
"new song?" She nodded and set it down  
  
"any good?" She again nodded  
  
"I gave them the tickets." He said: nod  
  
"you gonna talk to me?" He asked  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.he has no idea why we left"  
  
"He does now"  
  
"you told him"  
  
"He needed to understand. They did that sympathy thing, I left. Knew you'd be here."  
  
"You asked me out for the first time o this hill" she said  
  
"and I told you I loved you for the first time here. Promised you no matter what happened I always would" he brushed her wet cheek  
  
"are you trying to make me cry again"  
  
"No," she smiled weakly at him  
  
"Was he really sorry?"  
  
"he thought you left for no reason, just to escape getting caught up in the fame of defeating the dark lord. When he truly got it threw his head actual traumatizing events happened.down there.you know. He thought we just blasted him and it was over. Just like that."  
  
She huffed  
  
"You and your brother have the same temper and its gonna be hell back with both of you." She laughed lightly  
  
"You think I got to worked up?"  
  
"Not at all, I think he deserved every bit of that verbal lasting and then some. He assumes to much"  
  
"you know. of all the things we did on this hill, you know the one I like the best?" She asked  
  
"I have an Idea yea,"  
  
"I think a reenactment is called for" She said slyly  
  
"Minx' he whispered  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" They heard their names being called. Neville Longbottom came jogging up the hill  
  
"Nev?"  
  
"I have a spell around the perimeter of the school to tell me just who apperates near, I couldn't believe it when I read your names, thought I'd come up and investigate since things are really boring around the school in summer and what the bloody hell are you wearing?"  
  
"Muggle clothes Neville, Heard you got headmaster, congratulations 6 years late" Harry shook his hand and Neville hugged him and Ginny  
  
"do you guys want to come down to the school and have a spot of tea?" they nodded  
  
"sure Nev, we'd be glad to"  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Rex and Taylor had arrived a week earlier and were waiting for harry and Ginny to arrive at their hotel. They had urgent matters to discuss and wanted them both there prompt.  
  
Harry and Ginny knocked on the door and entered  
  
"Rex Taylor, We have to tell you something."  
  
"You knocked her up didn't you Harry?" Rex asked  
  
"What? NO! No, no. No, no, no!"  
  
"Then what?" 


	5. System of a Down

"Well, we've been keeping a secret from you, a really big secret, you see, were not Ginny Harper or Harry Evens, that's not our names."  
  
"So you lied about your names. Its all right, fame's a scary thing, I wouldn't want people getting at me mum for my fame." Rex said  
  
"No, theres a reason we don't want people to know our names, see Harry and I, we've been running from our past and now that were back here, we want to come clean, and we don't want this to affect our tour." She said  
  
"Why would it. We wouldn't drop you guys if you were the dark lord" Taylor said before realizing and Rex hit him" Ginny and harry paled  
  
"What did you say?" harry asked  
  
"Nothin, just a joke between me and Rex is all"  
  
"no! No you said the dark lord. are you. do you mean Voldemort?" Ginny asked paling a bit more at his name  
  
"How'd' you know that?" Rex asked  
  
"Were a witch and wizard." Harry said  
  
"Get out! We thought you were muggles, were wizards too! We've been hiding it from you cuz we didn't know. Wow! Man I don't believe this!" Taylor exclaimed  
  
"this is Crazy, well I guess we don't have to worry about you coming to out wedding, were having a wizard wedding at Hogwarts and we want you to be ushers." Harry said  
  
"Wicked sweet. Normal robes!" Rex said  
  
"yea." Ginny sighed  
  
"this is the best, where did you go to school at?" Rex asked  
  
"Hogwarts, duh" Ginny fooled  
  
"we were Durmstrang ourselves. Went to Hogwarts once, for a triwizard tournament, Krum got picked as out champion, you know Victor Krum" Harry sat down  
  
"Yea I know him all right"  
  
"Funny how small the world it" Ginny said sitting on his lap  
  
"you never finished what you were saying about who you were." Taylor said  
  
"yes, maybe we've heard of you, hell, me dads a pure blood, maybe were related" Rex said laughing  
  
"harry put a hand over his fore head to reveal the scar. I'm harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley" He said  
  
"BY MERLIN!"  
  
"You mean we've been in a band with the saviors of our world for 4 years and didn't even know it!?"  
  
"Yea," Ginny whispered  
  
"that what you were running from?" Rex asked  
  
"yea, memories"  
  
They went into the story of how they defeated Voldemort. The memories  
  
"my god, that's awful, no wonder you ran." Rex said  
  
"Dumbledor was my great-great Uncle. I cant believe.he died like...that" Taylor said  
  
"this is unbelievable"  
  
"Believe it" Ginny said  
  
"It does explain a lot of the songs you two write" Taylor sighed  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I.I don't really know what to say. This is gonna sound bad, but can I have your auto graph?" Rex asked they laughed and talked for another hour summoning things, doing all sorts of magic just to feel it around their pals.  
  
Another week later  
  
Ginny and Harry were back stage prepping their equipment and running sound checks.  
  
"5 minutes!" Someone yelled  
  
"Do you think Rons out there?"  
  
"Yea, I'll bet he's in front row, with Hermione and Nev and dragon," harry said  
  
looking out onto stage  
  
"told ya" Harry pointed to their four friends  
  
"Look at that, Their actually in suitable outfits," Ginny awed  
  
Draco was dressed in black T-shirt that said #*@! You on it. And Black Jeans less baggy than Harry's by loose. Neville was dressed in a silver long sleeve and black pants. It was obvious that Hermione had dressed Ron because he actually looked good. He had a black long sleeve shirt on and red and black plaid pants that had buckles on them. Hermione had on a white tank top and fish net with a black skirt, being that she was pregnant you would think it'd look bad but she pulled it off amazingly well. Ginny smiled  
  
Harry took a look in the mirror (again with more descriptions of clothes) He was wearing a pair of black leather jeans and a torn tank top. He smiled putting the paint on his forehead. It was his sign. He looked past himself to see Ginny in and extremely short black skirt and a black fishnet long sleeve. Underneath it was a black tube top, She applied heavy make up and pulled her hair up letting strings hang down into her face. She was so beautiful. He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her fiercely  
  
"After the show baby" She whispered  
  
"all right"  
  
"30 seconds" they jump up on stage beside Rex and Taylor.  
  
"Lets git-r-dun!" they run out on stage hollering  
  
"Hello London!" Harry Yells into the Mic  
  
"This is gonna be the best concert ever here in London! Know why!? Yea, because this is our welcome home concert! Right Ginny!? Yea! That's right, Jolly old England, home sweet home! Make some noise England!" he yelled wild screaming erupted  
  
"All right!" Rex counted on his drum stix  
  
"One two one two three four!"  
  
Bleeding now I'm  
  
Crying out I'm  
  
Falling down and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like  
  
Laughing now I'm  
  
Stopping now I'm  
  
Reaching out and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing  
  
Yeah, you have created a rift within me  
  
Now there have been several complications  
  
That have left me feeling nothing  
  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
  
Left me feeling nothing  
  
Crawling now I'm  
  
Beaten down I'm  
  
Tortured now and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like  
  
Hunting now I'm  
  
Stalking now I'm  
  
Reaching out and I'm  
  
Killing nothing  
  
I can feel you ripping and teaching  
  
Feeding and growing inside of me  
  
I want this, more than you know  
  
I need this, give it back to me  
  
at the end of the concert they played the film again of Harry and Ginny, suddenly a large poster came up that said  
  
"KISS HER HARRY!" They laughed  
  
"Kiss her?" He asked the crowd  
  
"Kiss HER!" they yelled He licked his lips and held the mic up  
  
"You..you realize her brother is standing right there." He shut one eye and pointed to him "And that if I kiss his little baby sister on stage like you know I'm gonna kiss her I'll get shot right?" They yelled again  
  
"Thanks everyone, feel the love right there My fans are trying to get me killed!" Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her in the most passionate kiss. Ron laughed and jumped up and stage and passed the Bouncers.  
  
Harry and Ginny broke  
  
"Tsk tsk, you call that a snog Harry?" The laughed  
  
"yea, well Id like to see you do one better Ronald weasley." Ron turns laughs and jumps down to kiss Hermione just as fiercely Harry laughs at the competition and instructs the cameraman to shoot Hermione and Ron and feed it up to the big screen  
  
There are yells and whoops and when they broke Ron blushed the color of his hair while the four on stage laughed at him  
  
"Git-r-dun Ron!" harry yelled into the mic  
  
"good night England! We love you!" Taylor yelled  
  
"Rock on!" they ran off stage 


	6. Trapt

"that was amazing" She gasped  
  
"yea, so's this" He again kissed her pulling her close to him and lifting her up slightly.  
  
"now that's a Snog!" Draco said  
  
They broke.  
  
"Nice Ginny, very smooth." Hermione teased  
  
"Look, Gin, harry, I'm sorry about how I acted that fist day, it was just shock and."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron" Ginny said as Rex and Taylor came running into the room and attacked Draco  
  
"Umf!"  
  
"Draco you sneak! You didn't say you were coming!" Rex yelled  
  
"Well I didn't come to see you cousin, I came to see Potter and weasley." He sneered playfully ruffling Taylor's hair  
  
"See, told ya, small world" Ginny said She kissed him lightly and he sat down with her on his lap  
  
"Merlin, your Ron weasley, and your Hermione Granger. that only leaves you to be Neville Longbottom!" Rex and Taylor shook all their hands  
  
"This is amazing. Were sitting here all chummy with the saviors of our world, man this is so cool!" They laughed  
  
"loon" harry quipped at Rex  
  
he made a funny face like a crazy person and bobbed his head making them laugh  
  
"O harry, we forgot, Dinner, tomorrow at The burrow2, your invited as well, by the way Charlie'll be there, and Danielle, with the kids" Hermione said quietly  
  
"Kids?" Ginny asked emphasizing the plural as when she left it was only one.  
  
"Did she remarry?"  
  
"No, no/ no/ She was pregnant, only a month when Bill died, he didn't even know, she didn't tell anyone about Bill Jr. till after the final battle. He's 6, and Kelly's 10, and Charlie will be bringing his kids, Ginny, who's named after you and Albus, well its obvious who he's named after" She said mater-of-factly.  
  
"He named his daughter after me? Poor girl" Harry swatted her  
  
"Nev's coming and he bringing Andrew"  
  
"You didn't mention a son when we talked to you" harry said  
  
"Well that's because he's my godson, Andrews father was Dean Tomas. I took him in after him mum died of a broken heart god bless her soul" Harry nodded  
  
"and you'll get to meet Severus" Draco said proudly  
  
"poor child looks just like him" Neville said  
  
They had a good laugh about that.  
  
"good one Nev" Ginny howled  
  
"Right, toast time" Taylor bulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and Vodka  
  
He poured drinks for everyone and handed them out  
  
"I'm sorry I cant drink that" Hermione said  
  
"Oh right. right. The baby, ok how about a glass of wine, I read somewheres that is good for the baby"  
  
"Wine will be fine." Hermione smiled  
  
"Actually you know what, make that two wines huh slick" Ginny traded her hard liquor in for strawberry arbor mist  
  
They held up their glasses and clinked them together. No words were said.  
  
The next afternoon Harry and Ginny arrived at the burrow2 to help set up. They had toned down the outfits slightly Harry wearying ripped blue jeans and a loose-ish black t shirt and Ginny in black hip huggers and a tight black long sleeve that only showed ½ and inch of stomach and they both were wearing cloaks  
  
"Much better," Ron said addressing her outfit  
  
"yes I found it in the back of my closet behind my gouchi shirt and my crochless shorts" She snapped  
  
"ouch, bad mood?" He asked Harry  
  
"A little, nerves think"  
  
Hermione dried off her hands and ran into the back room with Ginny  
  
"Yea, herms got these mood swings like you wouldn't believe, the day before I wake up and she's kissing me and being playful flirt and all and not 3 minutes later she comes in I'm getting dressed and she throws a shoe three books and a lamp at my head. For no reason at all."  
  
"Yea, I can imagine, but Hermiones pregnant she's supposed to do that. Gin's just off today for some reason,"  
  
"Maybe its that time of the month you know"  
  
"nope, that's like the last week of the month, its only the 11th."Harry said  
  
"Now that's just creepy" he said eating a roll  
  
"What?"  
  
"You knowing my sisters cycles" Ron shuddered and shoved more bread in him mouth.  
  
"Don't you know Hermiones?"  
  
"Nope, stayed out of that subject"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Charlie will be here in like an hour along with everyone else' Ron said  
  
"But Malfoys always early to everything" Harry said  
  
"That he is but Sev isn't" Ron said  
  
"Ahhh" Ginny came back out with Hermione. She had red blotchy eyes  
  
"Babe, honey? What's a matter?" He brushed her cheek  
  
"Nothing, just needed a good cry is all, is my face all horrible looking,"  
  
"Of course it isn't, I think your beautiful" He kissed her cheeks.  
  
"sweety, your make up is running" Hermione whispered Ginny nodded  
  
Ginny kissed Harry and went into the bathroom to fix her eyeliner 


	7. Cold

A little later  
  
"Hello? Ron? Hermione?" Charlie asked opening the door  
  
"Charlie!" Ginny launched herself from the living room into his arms.  
  
"oh Gin, Oh Merlin, your safe. I was so worried. Let me look at you" He pulled her back far enough to see her face and hugged her again  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie,"  
  
"No, don't apologize, Its ok, just don't ever do it again." He finally let her go.  
  
"Charlie, you remember Harry" She held out her hand to him.  
  
"Yea, you've been with her the whole time?" Harry nodded  
  
"I don't know weather to thank you or hit you"  
  
"I wont stop you from doing either." Harry said  
  
"OK" He punched Harry in the nose. Harry stumbled and stood back up  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"No gin, its ok. Feel better?" Charlie cocked his head.  
  
"Yea, actually lots"  
  
"See, I was helping." Harry said magicing the brake in the nose fixed.  
  
Ginny glared daggers at the both of them until Fluer came in with a kid on her him and another holding onto her hand  
  
"Oh, Fluer!" Charlie said  
  
"Here take him" She handed him his son and let her daughter go.  
  
"hey guys, I want you to meet your aunt Ginny, my baby sister and Uncle harry"  
  
The little boy in his arms repeated 'uncle hawy' and Harry's heart melted  
  
"HI Aunt Ginny, my names Ginny too, Ginny Lou-Ann Weasley" She held out her hand  
  
"well its nice to meet you Ginny Lou-Ann, I'm Ginny Dawn."  
  
"And this here is Albus Arthur Weasley." Charlie said shaking Albus's hand. Fluer brushed past them to sit obediently on the couch.  
  
Just as they moved away from the door to the kitchen table Danielle came into the house followed by a little by and a girl  
  
"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione! Uncle Charlie! Everybody, look I got my Hogwarts letter!" She waved her hand that held a piece of paper. Hermione rushed in the room  
  
"Oh Congratulations sweet pea! Oh Kelly, I'm so proud of you" Hermione kissed her head  
  
"Oh Ginny, Ginny? And Harry?"  
  
"They've been in America" Ron said picking up Kelly.  
  
"uh..um.. Kelly, Billy, this is your Aunt Ginny and your..um uncle harry?" She asked at Harry. Harry nodded smiling. Bill ran into Harry's arms  
  
"Oh, hello little one. Billy." He hugged Harry  
  
"He's an overly affectionate child" Ron said  
  
"No such thing" Harry told him hugging the child back  
  
"Hi, Hello, Its nice to meet you. Say you want to go for a walk? Huh?"  
  
"He doesn't talk" Hermione said  
  
"Oh." Harry said still smiling at him  
  
Ginny had small tears in her eyes. And walked back into the bathroom. Hermione smiled sympathetically at her and continued to read over kelly's letter. Harry was now bouncing Bill on his knee.  
  
"Come on were gonna go for a walk." Harry said picking up Bill since he was small for a 6 year old.  
  
"OK have fun!" Danielle called  
  
"We will" Harry said and Billy waved. They walked around the large pond in the back of Burrow2. Harry sat down and bill did the same.  
  
"How come you don't talk? Huh, you're a bright kid you know. I bet you have a nice voice" harry said sprawling on the ground and picking a flower  
  
"cuz the bad man in my dreams makes people hurt for talking." Harry looked up not exactly surprised but concerned  
  
"The bad man?"  
  
"The dark men call him Lord, He hurts them. Your in my dreams to, you hurt Lord" harry nodded  
  
"I know who your talking about. His name is Voldemort, and your Aunt Ginny and me killed him, He doesn't hurt anymore dark men. He doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
"but what if he comes back, an hurts me for talking?"  
  
"he wont, but if he ever did come back, I would make sure He never came near you, I promise the bad man wont get you. The best way you can fight the bad man is by talking, by letting that bad man know he doesn't scare you. That's how the bad man, how Voldemort got so powerful that he could hurt people. Because people were scared of him."  
  
"So if I'm not scared, he cant come back and hurt me?" Billy asked  
  
"right, exactly right. He cant come back as long as no one fears him." Bill smiled  
  
"I wanna go back to the house and tell my mummy I love her. She says it to me all the time." Harry smiled and rolled onto his feat.  
  
"I'll race you there" Harry Jogged slowly letting Billy get ahead and pretended to struggle to go faster.  
  
Billy ran in the house closely followed but Harry, he heard Billy say 'I love you' and Danielle scream and hug him and laugh and cry. He heard him say it to Kelly too.  
  
Ginny came out and hugged him  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked He took her outside and told her about how Bill had dreams of Voldemort, and how he talked to harry because he had hurt Voldemort  
  
"oh poor baby, having those awful dreams that whole time and not having anyone to comfort him" she sobbed  
  
Danielle came out and hugged him  
  
"Harry I don't know what you did or said in those ten minutes you had my son, but whatever it is you did more for my son than I have ever been able to" She cried  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No, no. He. He should tell you about his dreams, but it wasn't you. And It wasn't me. I didn't do anything more than you did." He said  
  
"What about his dreams?"  
  
"of Voldemort. Ask him, he'll answer you?" harry said  
  
Ron came out  
  
"bloody amazing Harry, what ever you did worked, we've been trying to get words out of that kid since his first birthday. And you got Danielle to stop crying about how his first words weren't to her, bloody amazing"  
  
"stop saying that, It was Billy's achievement not mine. Go applaud him." Harry said  
  
"He doesn't want it, he said to thank you cuz you made the bad man go away." Ron laughed  
  
"Its not funny Ron"  
  
"No of course its not" Draco came out the back door  
  
"what's going on in there?" Draco asked  
  
"Harry made Billy talk.er. I mean Billy talked to harry" Ron said as Harry glared at him  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful for him. Thank Merlin, I was beginning to wonder if he had brain damage" Draco said exasperatedly glancing in the door  
  
"Oh right this is Severus" Draco said pulling the little 3 year old from behind his legs  
  
"Severus this is harry Potter and Ginny Weasley They went to school with Daddy"  
  
"Hewow" He said shyly and tried to hide behind Draco again  
  
"Severus stop that, their not going to hurt you" Draco laughed harry bend down.  
  
"Severus? HI, I'm Harry, Its nice to meet you, huh? Do you fly?" Severus smiled slightly  
  
"Daddy got me a toy nimbus and I fly in my house" He said  
  
"Oh now that's a shame, Draco, can I show your son what real flying it?" Draco nodded  
  
"Just be careful Potter, No stunts just gliding, ok?"  
  
"I'll put a protection spell around the broom, but trust me, he wont fall." Harry said picking Severus up. The little kid tossed his arms around Harry's neck and squeezed as they walked to the Broom shed  
  
"You know, Ive been around that kid his entire life and he still doesn't act that chummy to me" Ron said  
  
"Ive never seen him take that quickly to anyone. Ive never actually seen him take to someone." Draco said slightly shocked 


	8. Temp Authors Note 1116

Hey guys. Im having real writers block problems with this fic so im back tracking to the 7th chapter and redoing it. I know im a pain in the butt. Sorry. I'll have the new and improved chapter 8 up sometime this week. Thank you all for reading!  
  
Jessica Andrews 


End file.
